Zhu And Improved
"Zhu And Improved" (stylized Zhu and Improved in TV guides in conflict with uppercase A used onscreen) is the first segment of the 19th episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Mr. Squiggles quits science after many failures are made. |accessdate=2017-6-10}} Cast * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Zachary Bennett as Stanley * Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse * Nicole Stamp as Whendy Sails Plot The episode begins with Frankie, eating breakfast. Chunk, then begins to eat her cereal and she says he can have the whole bowl. Stanley, then opens the cabinet to get the cereal to pour her a new bowl however it shows the box empty, and Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Pipsqueak are sitting in it and say they ate the rest of the cereal, Num Nums wonders what Frankie will eat and Mr. Squiggles, says that she can eat toast and Stanley says he can't make toast because the toast is broke. Mr. Squiggles, then say he fixed it Ellen, and Frankie, then mention his failed inventions of the past. Stanley, then decides to try it and it works, and they are happy that it works. Mr. Squiggles, then says he will try to improve everything in the house. It then shows the family trying to use different things he improved none of them work after he tried to improve them and Frankie, says that someone in the family needs to talk to him. They have Frankie, talk to him while trying to talk about his improvements he says that he has a wonderful feeling and he never wants it to end, Frankie, who does not want to upset him says she needs to go. She then goes into the living room, and finds out that he gave the washer a blender setting and that Num Nums, and Pipsqueak, got trapped in a self spinning hamster wheel Ellen, asks Frankie, if she talked to him and she said she couldn't because it would upset him. They then say his inventions never work and he over hears it and is upset by what they said. Frankie, and the ZhuZhus, talk to him, and he says he is not inventing, any more. He says he found a new passion surfing. Frankie, asks him if he knows how to surf and he says that surfing is a state of mind. They then realize he over heard them, and talk to Ellen, and Stanley, about it they say they are happy. New windows then appear all over the house and Mr. Squiggles, says that adding a home security system, was the last thing he did before becoming a surfer, Frankie then asks if he can fix it and he says he can't. The security system traps, are them armed and Frankie, and the ZhuZhus, are able to run up to the bathroom to avoid them, She then asks Mr. Squiggles, what is he doing and he says he is waiting for the next wave. He then says he is a failed scientist and inventor and Frankie, and the rest of her family say his security system is working well and convince him he can fix it. He then tries to guess the password to stop it form securing the house he gets it wrong and it sends a vacuum out to chase him and Frankie, he then figures out if he stops the vacuum will stop he then throws a baseball into the basement and the vacuum falls down the stairs breaking it. It then tries it's final attack on them and Mr. Squiggles, decides to go over to it's power supply to pull the wire that is powering it. He is able to pull the correct wire, and turns the security system off. He then says they should celebrate with toast, though the toaster burns the toast while attempting to make it. Broadcast * Poland: June 22, 2017 on the Disney Channel * Czech Republic and Hungary: July 13, 2017 on the Disney Channel * United States: July 15, 2017 on the Disney Channel Trivia * The title of the episode is a pun on 'zhu' and 'new and improved.' References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes